Huntress of Metropolis
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: Dean remeet from having a fling before. Lois is now working the streets of metropolis as the Huntress so she could help get rid of the crime. Metropolis is getting worse then Gothom they need a hero and she'll be the one they need if she has to be.


Title: Huntress of Metropolis  
Coupling: Loan

Lois was out at night. Ever since she learned that all of the people in her life had double identities she wanted one. She took a breath and she looked over at the people robbing a bank. She was black leather jacket and she was in tight jeans. She had a crossbow with her and a few guns. She ran up and she kicked the door open again making the alarm go of for the police could come as she fired her first arrow. She paled when it didn't go through the person and she saw it wih fangs. She rolled behind a counter and she took out her machete that had been hooked on her leg. She licked her lips and she hopped out before she could cut its head off it was already cut off and the guy pulled her out of the building as his partner started to take care of the others.

"Look if you don't know what your doing then don't try to…" the make voice trailed looking at lois and her eyes widened "dean what the hell are you doing back in my city I told you.." she got cut off as dean kissed her deeply his palm on her cheek. "yeah I know huntress you wanted to never see me again after I had to skip out on you. Well what if I told you could come with me this time. Sam is leaving and well I need a partner in more ways then one. Come with me I'll train you and everything" Lois' heart pounded. She turned and saw Sam took care of the vamps and she nodded her head "my apartment is up the road. You can come and wash up" Dean smirked as he put her arms around her waist and said in her ear "only if you're coming with me huntress"

They got to her apartment and dean started to strip his well built body gleaming with some sweat. He took her hand and he pulled her towards him kissing her as he helped her out of her outfit and she helped him with his. He kissed along her breast sucking on her nipples as he took of the bra and she moaned softly backing them up to the shower as she turned on the water . She pushed him away with a wink as she walked up to him and kissed him hungrily as she sucked on his bottom lip as she ran her nails along his back feeling him move against her "hmm someone ready already" she laughed as he picked her up and he put her into the shower which had just warmed up and he started to suck off the water from her earlobe. She moaned and she pushed her body against his. She bit her lower lip as he went along her neck sucking and nipping on it slurping off the water as she felt herself getting moist between her legs. He smiled as he took his hand and started to rub her clit massaging her firmly and roughly as he went down her chest ot suck and nip at her nipple. He tugged on it and went to the other. Feeling her juices come along his hand he entered three fingers in her working in her in and out fast as he went down her abs to her lower stomach nuzzling it before he got to her clit sucking off the juices and the water that was streaming down her well endowed chest down to her treasure below. He smirked as he heard her moaning his name louder as he nibbled on her clit a bit roughly. He knew how she liked it. She wrapped a leg on his shoulder bring him closer as she put a hand on his head wrapping her fingers around his hair and she pushed him closer to her buring him in her as she moved her hips with his fingering and his sucking . She screamed as he bit down a little making her cum along him nad into his mouth. He smirked as he looked up at her licking her softly before going up again and looking into her eyes through the water.

"I can still make you scream huntress I love that" he said as he claimed her lips for hers as she pushed him against the wall and hopped up on his hips lowering herself down on him as she moved fast as he trusted against her . She looked into his eyes still trying to catch her breath "oh trust me hunter I'll make you scream with me this time" she said as she moved fast and hard as she sucked on his earlobe getting the taste of him and the water as she swirled her tongue around his lobe down his jawline as she sucked on it nipping and licking it as she went along his neck sucking on his sweet spot as he growled a little running and pushing her against the wall driving into her with such a force the wall shook as she moaned in sync with him loud and fast as she felt her walls forming against his cock and her juices running along him as well. She felt him hitting her spot in her over and over again and she felt him pulsing inside her. He felt like such a hot force into her as she bent her back both of them trying to hold off before they both cummed together. She smiled as he leaned back against the other wall and smiled "hmm that was some ride huntress"

"oh it isn't over yet handsome" she said as she slide down him letting her mouth cover his cock tasting her juices mixed with his as she sucked and looked up at him as she moved along him tasting the water that was sliding over her onto his cock. She slurped along it as she moved her hands to massage his ass. She massaged it feeling him moving with her head motions. She grinned as she heard him moaned shakily knowing she was getting to him as he moved faster his hips trying to get to the point he wanted. She went all the way down deep throating him as she sucked it at his base as she sucked long, hard and fast not moving as she moaned feeling her own self getting wet again just before he shivered cumming in her mouth over and over again as she didn't let out sucking as she swallowed every drop of him and she finished with him as she looked up at him her eyes slanted softly as she got up and she kissed him softly.

He smiled as he washed her softly taking care to clean out her clit and her breast massaging them softly as he smiled getting the reaction he wanted. After they were done they dried off and wrapped up together and laid going to sleep


End file.
